


Orły na śniegu

by Wyrdmazer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Scorbus
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: Jak gdyby biel była twoim domem, Albusie;jak gdyby gwiazdy zamieszkały na ziemi, by poznać, skąd pochodzą.





	Orły na śniegu

Przyglądam się w odległej kontemplacji, jak rozkładasz ręce i nogi na boki, a następnie wracasz je do linii prostej z tułowiem, by natychmiast powtórzyć ruch, i znowu, i raz jeszcze, i raz jeszcze, i raz jeszcze...

Nigdy nie poznasz znaczenia

orłów na śniegu.

Nigdy nie zgadniesz,

że my w głębokich głębiach siebie jesteśmy jak te orły: niby są, ale nie prawdziwe; niby są, a ich nie ma. I przyjdzie kolejna fala mroźnej bieli, i znikniemy wszyscy.

Albo nas podepczą.

— Zabawa!

Marszczę czoło na wesoły dźwięk, który w skrzącej chmurce ulatuje z twoich rozchylonych w uśmiechu ust.

— Że co?

Przerywasz machanie rękami i nogami, a twój wzrok przenosi się gdzieś z mlecznoszarych głębi pochmurnej nieskończoności na mnie.

— Zabawa. — Szczerzysz się do mnie, twoje policzki czerwienieją, a skóra w kącikach oczu marszczy się w podekscytowaniu. — To wszystko, o co w tym chodzi, Scor. O zabawę. Nie o to, żeby dobrze się prezentować na tle reszty świata, żeby stwarzać pozory _poważnego_. Zabawa!

Odsuwam się o jeden niepewny krok, gdy podnosisz się do pozycji siedzącej i wyciągasz ku mnie otuloną grubą rękawiczką dłoń.

— No chodź. — Szarpiesz głową w zachęcającym geście.

Zaciskam usta i dłonie w kieszeniach, lustrując twoją zaróżowioną twarz. Uśmiechasz się tak ładnie. Śnieg przyczepił się do twojej czapki; pewnie jest też na tych kilku kosmykach twoich włosów, które nigdy nie chcą siedzieć grzecznie pod ciepłym materiałem.

— Zimno mi — wymyka się ze mnie, wymamrotane bez przekonania. Natychmiast spuszczam wzrok, zatrzymując go na wgłębieniach na śniegu tuż przede mną.

Prychasz cicho.

— Serio, Scor? — Pauza; pewnie kręcisz głową; ten obraz sam mi się nasuwa. — Naprawdę mógłbyś dać z siebie więcej, wiesz? Przecież potrafisz.

Skrzypienie śniegu i charakterystyczny szelest twojej zimowej kurtki dają mi znać, że się podnosisz.

Właśnie zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że te wgłębienia to moje ślady. Huh.

— Oh! — wyrywa się ze mnie, gdy porcja lodowej bieli trafia z impetem w moje lewe udo.

Podnoszę wzrok, by zobaczyć, jak pochylasz się, formując w dłoniach kolejną śnieżkę.

— Al! — Wewnętrznie się krzywię na żałosny ton, w jakim moje struny głosowe zagrały twoje imię. A potem uchylam się przed następnym pociskiem. — Nie było nic o śnieżkach! — upominam cię, choć sam zbieram w osłonięte smoczą skórą dłonie trochę śniegu.

— Ponoć było ci zimno, tak? No to się — trafiasz we mnie po raz drugi — rozgrzejesz!

Twój wdzięczny śmiech rozbrzmiewa w przestrzeni, poruszając zmarznięte atomy tlenu.

Otrzepuję śnieg z ramienia, podnosząc się z kucków.

— Dobra, dobra; niech ci będzie, Al — kwituję spokojnie, nonszalancko przeciągając sylaby, choć uśmiech ciągnie moje usta ku górze na widok twojej rozpromienionej twarzy.

Pozwalam kulce śniegu przeciąć mroźne powietrze i wylądować z głuchym odgłosem... na twoich plecach, bo obracasz się, by się osłonić.

— Wow, Scor, brawo. Powaga. Gdzie ty się nauczyłeś tak śnieżkować?

Mógłbyś się chociaż postarać, by twój głos nie ociekał sarkazmem, skoro to oczywiste, że go używasz.

Dzięki.

— „Śnieżkować"?

— Moje słowo, nie kradnij.

Unoszę kącik ust w odbiciu twojej miny.

— Nie miałem zamiaru, jest głupie.

— Wcale nie jest głupie, po prostu zazdrościsz. — Pokazujesz mi język, zamachując się przesadnie z kolejną porcją śniegu w garści.

— Niby czego? — Uchylam się, w odpowiedzi posyłając nową śnieżkę ku tobie.

Mija cię o parę cali. Ku mojemu rozczarowaniu.

— To _ty_ wiesz, czego. — Zbierasz śnieg z ziemi, nie spuszczając ze mnie bystrych oczu.

— Nie, wierz mi, zupełnie nie mam pojęcia, czego. 

Tym razem trafiłeś mnie w łydkę. Natychmiast odpłacam ci się śnieżką w przedramię.

— _A ja wiem, że kłamiesz_ — nucisz melodyjnie, robiąc prawie wdzięczny piruet ku mnie, śnieżkując mnie z obrotu w brzuch. — Ha! Pisiont punktów dla — krzywisz się, gdy moja ledwie zbita śnieżka rozsypuje się w chmurce białego pyłu na twojej głowie — ...Slytherinu. Eh, to tak?

Rzucam się w bieg, gdy w półkroku zgarniasz śnieg w dłonie.

— To było lekko! — krzyczę ze śmiechem, nie obracając się za siebie. — E-hej! No i za co?

Staję w miejscu i odwracam się w twoim kierunku, osłaniając twarz rękoma, w razie gdybyś miał w zanadrzu kolejny atak na moją głowę.

— Dzieci! Nie wolno rzucać się w głowę!

W jakimś dziwnym instynkcie mój wzrok natychmiast znajduje właściciela – czy raczej, właścicielkę głosu: starszą panią w bladobłękitnym zimowym płaszczu, dużą białą torbą w ręku i futrzastym kapturze naciągniętym na głowę.

Zerkam na ciebie; odrzucasz świeżo ulepioną śnieżkę, by zatonęła we wszechobecnej bieli.

— Dobrze, psze pani! — odkrzykujesz, unosząc dłoń, by jej pomachać. 

Gest zostaje odwzajemniony i wkrótce nieznajoma drepcze jeszcze nieodśnieżonym chodnikiem, wiele metrów od nas, zmierzając ku jej tylko wiadomemu celowi.

Chichoczesz pod nosem.

— Widziałeś to, co? Pff, nie jesteśmy dziećmi. — Kręcisz głową z głupkowatym uśmiechem, podchodząc do mnie swobodnym krokiem.

Wypuszczam głęboki wdech w długiej chmurce pary błyskawicznie rozmywającej się w powietrzu.

— Zachowujemy się jak dzieci — zauważam nieobecnym głosem, otrzepując dłonie ze śniegu i obserwując, jak coraz mniej kroków dzieli cię ode mnie.

Wzruszasz ramionami, kopiując mnie.

— Hmm — mruczysz łagodnie; uśmiech nie schodzi ci z twarzy, gdy odwzajemniasz spojrzenie. — To co? Już nie zimno?

Lodowe płatki z mojej ostatniej śnieżki osiadły na twojej czapce i włosach.

— Co? — I wtedy przypominam sobie, czemu w ogóle zaczęła się ta zabawa. — Oh. Um, nie, już nie.

Pokonuję ostatni krok pomiędzy nami, by strzepnąć z ciebie biały puch.

— Nie uderzyłem cię za mocno, co? — Twoje zmarszczone brwi to ledwo-ledwo wisienka na torcie, gdy niespokojnie tańczysz wzrokiem od mojego prawego oka do lewego.

— Nie — uspokajam cię, kręcąc głową ku wzmocnieniu odpowiedzi.

— Na pewno?

Czasami, Al, przesadzasz z martwieniem się. Serio. Ale to miłe; miło, że o mnie dbasz. Tak po ludzku.

— Na pewno.

Jakby ktoś nagle rozlał wesołość na twojej twarzy, uśmiech i ciepłe rysy powracają. 

I jakby ktoś z tego samego kielicha nalał w moje serce, wszystko we mnie się topi. Aż to widzę: mógłbym położyć się na ziemi i wtem rozkwitłaby przedwczesna wiosna. 

Ta magia to najcudowniejsza rzecz we wszechświecie.

— To teraz orzełki?

Wpatrujesz się we mnie z taką przejmującą dziecięcą nadzieją, że to by _bolało_ odmówić ci (a może i nawet zabiło...). Zresztą, właściwie, nie mam nic przeciwko.

Śmieję się, robiąc krok w tył.

— Orzełki.

Kocham, gdy twoje oczy tak błyszczą. Jak gwiazdy, jak śnieg, jak brylanty. Tylko że piękniejsze. Bo żywe, z uczuciem, w emocjach.

To znaczy, że jesteś szczęśliwy.

To znaczy, że ja też.

— Ale... — pauzuję, kładąc dłonie na twoich ramionach — po mojemu.

Unosisz brwi w zaintrygowaniu.

— Mam się bać?

Kręcę głową.

— Nie. Całkowicie nie ma potrzeby.

W następnej sekundzie – i akompaniamencie twojego „woooh!" – leżysz na śniegu, a ja na tobie.

— Scor —

— Ciiicho. Cicho. — Wtulam twarz w ciepłą przestrzeń pomiędzy twoją szyją a kołnierzem twojej puchowej kurtki. — Dawaj ręce. — Posłusznie rozkładasz ramiona, ja z tobą; łączę nasze dłonie. — Bardzo ładnie. A teraz... robimy orzełka.

Trzęsiesz się w śmiechu; mmm, ten dźwięk to moja ambrozja.

Razem przesuwamy ręce i nogi w górę i w dół, formując na śniegu charakterystyczny kształt.

— Co to ma być? — wzdychasz z miękkim parsknięciem; twój ciepły oddech muska mój policzek.

Wtulam twarz głębiej w twoje ciepło.

— Orzeł śnieżny „AlScor" — odpowiadam spokojnie, zamknąwszy oczy, słuchając, jak śnieg szeleści pod naszym wspólnym ciężarem.

— Aaa-ha.

Nie jestem pewien, jak to robisz, ale w następnym momencie, ku swojemu chwilowemu zaskoczeniu, leżę na śniegowym gruncie, z tobą na sobie.

— To teraz zrobimy „ScorAla" — sapiesz w moje zakryte czapką ucho.

— Scorbusa — mamroczę bezmyślnie, wlepiając wzrok w niebo.

— Co? — Podnosisz się nieco i zwracasz zarumienioną twarz w moją stronę.

— Nic takiego.

Uśmiecham się dyskretnie, gdy twoja głowa spoczywa na moim szaliku.

To miłe. Nawet bardzo. Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że robienie orłów śnieżnych może być takie... przyjemne. 

Ale... czy to ważne, co robimy? Dla mnie nie. Byle to było razem – razem z tobą.

Niebo jest szare, prawie jak moje oczy. I cały świat jest szary; szarobiały, szaro-biały. Zimowy.

No, może nie cały: na południu mają teraz lato...

Ale my jesteśmy na zimnej, śnieżnej północy. Pięknej.

I pośród wszechobecnej śniegowości, wśród bieli i szarości wszędzie wkoło i wokoło, jesteśmy sobie my. Ty i ja. Na śniegu. Lub raczej, ja na śniegu, a ty na mnie.

I robimy orzełka. Razem. To nasz wspólny.

I zniknie, kiedyś, wkrótce...

Kto wie jak... Czy przysypie go świeży śnieg... czy wiatr przywieje srebrzysty puch skądś indziej i go zasypie... czy ktoś zniszczy go śladami swoich butów... a może jakieś zwierzę na niego wejdzie. Może coś na niego nasika. A może ktoś zbierze go na bałwana...

A może zostanie tu, nieruszony, aż się stopi.

— O czym myślisz?

Twój głos brzmi sennie. Miło by było, w sumie, tak sobie tu zasnąć... Tak tu cicho, tak spokojnie... wiatr szumi łagodnymi podmuchami grudniowego ziąbu... i wszystko jest białe, biało-szare, szarobiałe... Taka jedna wielka szarobiałość, przeplatana kolorowościami ubrań, budynków, samochodów...

I leżę tutaj, w tym punkciku na świecie, z tobą i pod tobą, wpatrując się niewidzącym wzrokiem w nieskończone pochmurności nad nami.

— Zimno mi — stwierdzam w końcu.

Wzdychasz powoli i przeciągasz się leniwie; czuję się trochę jak ta część naszego łóżka, która zwykle jest pod tobą.

— Tia, _teraz_ może być zimno... — sapiesz, podnosząc się do siadu. Nasze spojrzenia się spotykają. — Wracamy do domu?

Uśmiecham się, a coś gdzieś głęboko we mnie podskakuje w gorącym uderzeniu serca.

_Do domu._

— Tak... — odpowiadam jakby w transie; znów brzmię dziwnie nieobecnie.

Podnosisz się i podajesz mi rękę. Po chwili zawahania chwytam ją i staję pewnie na nogi. Otrzepujesz mnie starannie z pozostałości po naszym orzełkowaniu, i gdy ci się odwzajemniam, obejmujesz mnie w pasie.

— Zrobimy sobie ciepłe cośtam... Albo gorące, jak wolisz. — Śnieg skrzypi pod naszymi butami, gdy kroczymy leniwie przez białe pustkowia. — A potem weźmiemy gorącą kąpiel...

— ...i zakopiemy się pod kołdrą i poczytam ci bajeczkę na dobranoc — uzupełniam z czułym uśmiechem na ustach.

— Jak zawsze.

Ujmujesz wolną dłonią bok mojej głowy, a ja automatycznie kieruję ją ku tobie, by nasze usta mogły spotkać się na krótki moment. Ten pieszczotliwy gest zapala we mnie odległy płomień i od razu jest cieplej.

_Jak zawsze._

**Author's Note:**

> Zachciało mi się zimy...
> 
> To jest mniej poetyckie niż poprzednie one-shoty, bo miało być lżejsze w klimacie, a jak próbuję w poezję, to na ogół poważnie się robi.  
> Dajcie znać, czy jest ok.


End file.
